Sibling Rivalry
by Myriddin
Summary: Jade/Tori. Part of the Domesticated Jori series. Skylar and Jordan have their first fight. ONESHOT.


**Sibling Rivalry  
**By Myriddin

**Author's Notes: Part of the Domesticated Jori series. Fast-forwarding a few years, since we already did the cute baby thing with Sky, and I'm out of personal experiences around babies. **

"Sky-lar!"

A blur tore through the kitchen, followed quickly by the source of the irritated scream that had echoed through the household only moments before. Little Jordan West rounded the corner, intent on her prey as fast as her short legs would carry her. Tori shared a half-amused, half-exasperated look with her wife, as Jade moved to intercept their son before he did himself harm.

"Umph." Nine-year-old Skylar collided into his momma, restrained from falling over by the arm that locked across his back. Just behind them, Tori caught her flailing five-year-old daughter. She was a beautiful little girl who took after Tori in many regards, with doe brown eyes and russet hair plaited back into twin braids. Her normally easygoing manner and bright smile were suspiciously absent, her fair little face flushed with fury as she glared at her brother with all the force her young mind could muster.

Tori was less amused when her struggling daughter tried to aim a considerably hard kick at her leg. "Jordan Esperanza West, what has gotten into you?!"

Brown eyes blazed with promised wrath as they bore into a defiant Skylar, and Jordan looked up at her mother with a petulant pout, pointing an accusing finger in her brother's direction. "He did it, Mami! He made my dolly blue!"

Tori's jaw dropped at the accusation, staring downward as the girl as she tried to relate such a thing with rational thinking. It was in that moment that she finally recognized the bundle her daughter carried tucked beneath her arm. What was once a plastic replica of a young girl-child, complete with pink and frilly clothing, blue glass eyes, and long locks of artificial blond hair, was now completely dyed in a vibrantly dark blue, hair, skin, and all.

Tori looked toward the supposed culprit, thoroughly unrepentant in the stubborn way he raised his chin, arms crossed across his chest. His prideful stance would have been comical in any other circumstance, dressed as he was in his private school uniform, wrinkled and tousled, his hair an unkempt mess and some kind of dirt smeared across one cheek. His hands, however, were stained a tell-tale blue.

Jade stood behind her son, both hands locked on Skylar's shoulders, her expression promising future punishment for the boy even if she was allowing Tori to presently handle the situation. Tori sighed, looking to Skylar for an explanation. "Sky? You dyed her doll?"

Skylar nodded, staring up at his mother with a curious expression. "Uh-huh. She didn't have to get so mad, Mami. It was just a joke. For April Fool's Day."

"Skylar, there's a difference between playing a joke and being mean. You crossed that line. You need to apologize to Jordan."

Skylar rolled his eyes, glaring over his shoulder at his momma as he shrugged her hands. "Fine," he huffed, "Sorry, Jordan."

Jordan glared at him darkly. "'Pology not 'cepted." Tears spilled into her eyes, but Jordan stubbornly turned her head away and stomped out of the room, a choked sob heard before the girl disappeared around the corner.

Tori stared, her eyes wide, not having expected the show of stubborn pride in either child. "Jordan…" She shook her head, sending her spouse a helpless glance before starting after their daughter.

Once they had gone, Jade turned her attention back to the guilty party, her expression stern and stony in a way that would have unnerved the boy's defiance away had the stubborn look not already melted away, replaced by shadows of shame. "I…I didn't mean to make her cry, Momma."

Jade sighed. "I know, Sky, but you still must have known what you were doing was wrong. What were you thinking?"

Skylar looked up with such a sad, repentant expression it was hard not to hug him close and comfort him, but Jade held her ground, waiting for an explanation. The boy rubbed the back of his neck, eyes downcast again. "I…Jay's going to school with me now, and I thought it'd be great, Momma, like we could spend all our time together now. But she's always playing with other kids. I just wanted…"

"You wanted to get her attention," Jade smiled reassuringly, reaching out to briefly touch the boy's shoulder, "I get it. I'm her mom, remember? It's strange having to let her go a bit. But you get used to it, buddy."

Skylar sighed, quietly agreeing, and Jade continued, "Go to your room for now, Sky. We'll discuss your punishment later."

The boy nodded, pausing momentarily in the doorway. "Momma?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going anywhere tonight?"

"Your mami wants me to go to the store. Why?"

"Can I come with? There's something I want to do."

xx

The next morning, as Jordan awoke, her eyes opened to find herself staring into a pair of glassy eyes. Pulling back to examine their source, she found a black stuffed bear resting on the pillow beside her, with a bowtie around its neck. Noticing a small slip of paper tucked into the tie, she pulled it out. It simply said, in familiar, childish scrawl: _I'm sorry_.

When Jordan came bounding into the kitchen a little later to join her mothers, her bright smile and enthusiastic hugs surprised but relieved both women. Giving the girl a smile, Jade helped her daughter to slide off her lap to sit in her own chair, sending her significant other a puzzled glance. Equally as confused, Tori shrugged, moving to the stove to dish out a plate of eggs and toast for Jordan. Receiving no revealing answer, Jade turned her attention back to her coffee and paper.

During their distraction, Skylar appeared in the doorway, cautiously watching the girl at the table. His worries proved to be unfounded, however, as Jordan launched herself right into his arms, laughing. Skylar blinked with surprise, but then smiled and returned the embrace just as tightly.

"Thank you, Skylar, thank you!"

"You like it, Jay?"

"Yep!"

Skylar's smile faded slightly, replaced by uncertainty. "I'm really sorry, Jordan. Do you forgive me?"

Jordan placed a finger against her chin in deliberation, ruining the seriousness of the expression when she broke out into an impish smile. "Okay. But only 'cause it's a nice bear. I'm gonna name him Skylie!"

The color slowly drained from Skylar's face. "S-Skylie?"

That impish smile only kept growing. "Yep, yep! You're Skylie now, too!"

Nearby, their mothers shook with suppressed laughter, exchanging smiles of relief that their children had come out of their first fight relatively unscathed, though perhaps with the exception of Skylar's budding male pride.

***Bonus points for anyone who knows the meaning of Jordan's middle name and remembers its significance. **


End file.
